


(三)学堂纵声色

by DarkBat



Series: 玲珑骰子安红豆 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sweet, hpss
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 溺爱纵容孩子的结果就是容易导致某个救世主得意忘形（魔药教室+道具）





	(三)学堂纵声色

“Sev，求你~”

盯着救世主手上的不知名玩意儿，魔药教授的第六感警铃大作。

“你真的只用带上它就好，对你的上课绝对这不会有什么影响的。”

要是信了救世主的鬼话他打赌梅林将会和伏地魔一起穿花裤跳舞！

“potter！你那个充满迷情剂的脑子能不能明白清醒？我绝对不可能在那帮小巨怪面前出丑！绝对！”

想也知道那些个东西绝对是用在自己身上的，而魔药教授绝对不允许自己的课堂上发生如此不齿的意外！

“Sev，相信我，魔药课结束前我一定不会做出出格的举动！”

绿眼睛小巨怪就差对梅林发誓。

“结束前？”

敏锐捕捉到关键词，severus眯起眼睛直直看向有些心虚的救世主。

“Sev，你知道么，以前我看你上课的时候，就一直想象着能将你压倒在课桌上，能够将你的衣服撕开，亲吻着你那性感的身体，留上只属于我的也只能由我创造的痕迹，我幻想着能够把你压在身下狠狠地艹干，看着你意乱情迷的模样口中不断地叫着我的名字，感受你里面的火热……唔？呜呜呜！！”

“该死的potter，你给我闭上你的嘴，真没想到你这样的危险分子竟然还好好地呆在这儿，你那个装满稻草的脑子当初究竟是如何打败伏地魔的？”

拿开捂在嘴上的苍白的大手，前倾堵住双唇，暧昧的交缠声响起。

早已摸清爱人脾性的救世主知道怎样才能说服自己的爱人。

……

魔药课上，正持续在教室内散发着冷气的魔药教授身形突然一僵，脚下一个不明显的趔趄。

一道足以匹敌索命咒的死光直射向在角落暗笑，噢不，观摩学习教学的potter教授。

信你个鬼啊，该死的potter！

波及范围内的小蛇们非常明智的向安全区域不明显的挪动着，就连一直粗神经大条且勇敢无脑的小狮子们也被影响到而脸色惨白，potter教授的周围以肉眼可见的速度空了出来。

体内某个不知名的来自麻瓜世界的情趣用品改良的玩意儿正在体内有节奏的律动，敏感的肠道不住地收缩，将那个东西再次向深处挤入。

噢，该死的，又是那对双胞胎的白痴发明！现在充满黄色废料的救世主已经成为了韦斯莱兄弟商店的忠实客户，他甚至去办了个VIP！真希望那所剩无几的脑浆可以将他的智力用在有意义的地方，然而很明显，它们全部变成了迷情剂＝＝。

加快有些疲软的脚步回到座椅上，尽量忽略坐下时内部受到的挤压，见到救世主嘴角露出的一抹得意，魔药教授有了一丝不那么好的预感。

体内的震动莫名上升了一个频率，斯内普知道一定是那个绿眼睛小混蛋搞得鬼！

接下来剩余的十五分钟，魔药教授难得没有进行大肆喷撒毒液的娱乐活动，只是双手支撑着桌面，努力支持着已经软下去的腰肢。

该死的，为什么还没有下课！

“well，现在将你们的那些废料都给我放在桌子上，明天，我会一·一·给你们以良好的建议。”

着重吐出后面几个字，成功让小动物们用超过平日的速度迅速而麻溜儿地消失在教室内，等到救世主施咒确保绝对不会有人打扰，魔药教授终于支撑不住似的向下瘫倒，落入了一个温暖结实的怀抱中。

“嗯~ha，Harry~让它停下，哈啊~”

而在情事这一方面，Harry一直表现得极为强势。

拦腰抱起他的教授放在讲台上，手动褪去鞋袜和那黑色的长裤，救世主挤入那修长笔直的双腿间，满意的欣赏着自己的美丽作品。

姑且不论在肠道内跳动不时蹭过敏感点的那个小球球，魔药教授的眼睛简直无法直视他的阴/茎上的孔中插入的金属棒，而在顶端，一个小环与链子相接，完美地制止了不断上涌的欲望释放。

救世主从颈间开始，不断向下，不厌其烦地用灵巧的舌尖抵开那繁琐的扣子，鼻尖呼出的热气喷洒在爱人露出的皮肤上，使其染上了淡淡的粉色。

直至魔药教授的前身再次毫无遗漏地暴露于视野，救世主终于满意的立起身子，着迷地看着爱人被欲望折磨的想要释放而不得的意乱情迷的性感模样。

“啊~解开它，Harry~please~难，难受~”

汗湿鬓角，魔药教授的呻吟中还带着些微鼻音，委屈似乎有点撒娇的可爱样子，令某个黑心狮子的暗黑因子蹭蹭地上涨。

“教授，如果你成功将后穴中的跳蛋取出来，我会满足你的~”

说罢，将魔药教授的双手举到头顶上固定，用不知从哪拿出一副手铐锁住双手。

这，这该怎么取出？？

魔杖早已被该死的救世主顺走，如果可以，他绝对不会同意这个混蛋早晨提出的愚蠢荒诞的请求。

抬手将教授的双腿分得更开，他能更清楚地看见那张合地小孔流出了些许肠液和先前扩张留有的润滑液，使周围皮肤染上一层莫名的媚色，他几乎可以想象到那里面的温暖湿润，而一旦他的挺进，里面又会变得如此紧致。

“我的sev，我想你可以的。”

灼热视线紧紧盯着那翕动的入口，如此令人感到羞耻。为，为什么他一定要用那么羞耻的方式做啊！

虽然这么想，不断刺激体内却远不及那个炙热在体内冲撞所带来的极致，酥痒刺激却总是无法到达所期望的阈值，后穴处的空虚让他想要更多，更大的，想要harry......

魔药教授尽力使自己的肠道蠕动着挤出那个玩意儿，但早已湿滑的内壁总是将自己的努力功亏一篑，有时仍在跳动的东西还好死不死地压在前列腺上，另他刚积蓄起的气力再次所剩无几。

“啊嗯~harry，求你~我想要你的~”

内心有点委屈，他真的有些难受。感受着生理与心理上的煎熬，这项工程对魔药教授来说实在有些困难。

“乖~努力一下，sev，我相信你。”

低沉沙哑的声音可见救世主现在也并不好过，看着爱人性感的样子却要一直忍耐着实考验意志力。但是，Sev现在的样子实在是太可爱了！实在是让人想要去欺负，想要让这个坚强勇敢的男人因为他而做出更加可爱的表情，见到这个人更多的面孔，让自己能更真切的感受到，他属于他，他信任他。

眼见求助无果，魔药教授只能面色赤红地把所有注意力都集中于后穴中的玩意儿上。

虽然救世主隐忍欲望的声音令人意动，但不妨碍他得到事后因愚蠢而受到惩罚。

“啵噗”

一个沾满黏液的东西从入口处弹了出来，但无人去注意这个还留有体温余热的小东西从讲台上掉落后在地面上滚了几圈。

就在魔药教授完成这项艰难工作的那一刻，救世主已经急不可耐地冲入魔药教授的身体内，在全根没入后，对于迟来的结合，双方都不由发出一声喟叹。

未等身下的爱人缓过劲儿，哈利·小马达·波特就已经快速抽动了起来。

“啊~啊！该死的potter！嗯哈~你还没解开，呜~harry~我不行了，唔呜~真的不行了~”

汹涌的快感另severus没来由地感到恐慌，失控的感觉伴随着理智逐渐消失而在大脑皮层越来越明晰。感觉，要失控了……

“啊~啊！不，不~真的不行了，harry~啊！！！”

猛的向上挺起，挺起的阴/茎在空中无助地抖动，后穴内壁不住痉挛，险些让救世主这么的交代了。

“呼~Sev，真想死在你身上。”

狠狠在里面冲撞，将滚烫喷洒在爱人体内，而severus先生只能半张着嘴无声的呻吟，毫无焦距的眼睛四处飘散，生理性的泪水不住下流。

冷静下来，高潮的余韵还在体内流荡，只是……

他，刚刚，干性高潮了？像个女人一样，高潮？！！！

“呜~harry，你住手，你欺负我~骗我~呜呜~”

泪水不住下流，魔药教授感到极为委屈。

救世主将绑在爱人阴/茎上的玩意儿取下，温柔抱住不住哭泣的爱人，轻柔吻去那下淌而微咸的泪水，心中感到微微疼痛，好像，似乎……有些做过了？

“唔，对不起，Sev，我保证不会了。”

刚想退出去，却被双腿环住。

“你，你还没做完……这次，温柔点……”

他的分身还立着，这个小混蛋难道还想不负责了？

叹一口气，harry为自己的爱人感到有些心疼，其实打算用嘴帮他的，这般邀请，他怎么能拒绝呢？

这一次，是温柔而缱绻地律动，等爱人释放吐出些微白浊，potter也不再缠着教授。

轻柔地退出，对周围一个清理一新，外袍裹起已经昏睡过去的爱人，快速回到地窖。

等清理好爱人身上的狼藉放在柔软的黑色大床上，severus先生早已陷入了沉睡。

……

夜晚，救世主被一个统统石化扔出了卧室门。

“potter，该死的，你给我滚出去！”

等咒术时刻一到，救世主自然是厚脸皮地再次蹭入了爱人的床上，将微凉的躯体揽入自己的怀抱，没有多的动作，只是抱着爱人安心地进入梦乡。

“熟睡”的魔药教授在温暖的怀抱中寻找到一个舒适的位置，也与爱人一起进入深度的睡眠。他不会承认，是因为没有那个熟悉的体温在身边而无法适应才没睡着的！只是，harry在身边，这样的认知让他感到了久违的温暖与安心。

不过……斯内普教授后知后觉地意识到一点，他是不是有点太纵容potter了？


End file.
